キ ヨ リ Kiyori
by XxtsuriaixX
Summary: Kiyori Nakamura is just your average prodigy that goes to an unbelievable school...right? See what happends as she encounters spirits, demons, and love. Just because of one guy.


Hey. Uh.. I was bored today, so I wrote a random story lol. Hope I didn't mispell anything... again. Hope you like the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own dell.

.Story.

Wherein we see the beginning of a long tale.

_Thoughts race in my mind_

_as the sweet caress of_

_the wind lingered on_

_my smooth skin._

_Thoughts consisting of _

_only you . . . &_

_wondering . . . reflecting_

_Why? Why does it_

_matter?_

_the sharp memory_

_of your attempts to_

_protect this soul . . ._

_I miss it. With a_

_burning passion which_

_has no conscious origin._

_I miss your warm_

_embrace, that stopped_

_time until that cold_

_moment we parted_

_Standing alone and_

_confused . . ._

_Why?_

_**Who are you?**_

A young girl, not over the age of 14 walked along a sidewalk full of fog. She had brown hair and beautiful ocean-like, blue eyes. Her body was slender and many would consider her features to be very attractive.

It had been a year since she had seen her family and was tired of them already. Kiyori, which was the girl's name, didn't hate them, she hated their fighting.

The young girl continued walking with an expression suggesting she was deep in thought. Her hair was pulled back in a messy hair style, still looking nice. She wore a pleated, plaid skirt which stopped right above her knees, long onyx boots, and a big hoodie. On her right shoulder slung a black bag with the character for rain on it, '雨'.

Kiyori just returned to Kyoto from Niigata, where her parents live. Why and how does such a young girl get permission live miles away from her parents? When the young girl is a prodigy.

Kiyori attends Rikkyo, a special school. The only way you may attend is if you get a personal invitation by the school itself, no applying or begging. You must be asked to. (Although, by the looks of some students, you can tell money plays an important role in the 'invitations' of some of the Rikkyo's students)Rikkyo requires students to stay at the school's exquisite dorms; students may only leave for holidays, medical reasons, or family reasons. The school consists of many unique and topnotch facilities for any subject the student wishes to build himself/herself upon; whether they are there for their athletic ability, or genius.

What are Kiyori's abilities? Other than being an above average student, almost being a genius, she has amazing and elegant martial arts skills (which she is mostly known for). Kiyori attends Rikkyo with her two close friends, Yuki and Satsuki. Yuki: A bisexual 15 year old guy who's completely eccentric and yet, wise. Satsuki: A sweet and innocent 14 year old girl who always knows what to say. (Kiyori's descriptions) And what about Kiyori? Well… we'll soon find out, because to be honest, I have no idea myself.

After taking the Rikkyo bus, Kiyori arrived at Rikkyo ahead of schedule, 1 month and 2 days ahead to be exact. She _really_ couldn't stand her family. As she sat in the bus (belonging to Rikkyo) it entered the large compound through a long, wide, silver, barred gate which opened for the bus. From her seat on the second row, she could spot the three of Rikkyo's five buildings. She spotted the building for high school classes (which has other facilities inside as well as the other buildings), the high school dorms, and the building for the junior high students.

Other than Kiyori two other people were on the small bus (knowing Rikkyo, they have buses of all different sizes). Kiyori recognized one of them, the one that sat a seat across from her. It was Ren Yamamoto; a sophomore who was a brilliant math student, and a fair kendo player. Kiyori also spotted another figure all the way in the back of the bus, but couldn't see his face because of his position. Nor did she care who he was, so she just brushed it off, too tired to even think.

The bus stopped in front of the high school dorms and Kiyori said a quick 'cya' to the bus driver as she jumped off. Kiyori made her way groggily up to her empty dorm room. Satsuki, her only roommate, goes home every summer for a month. She would be coming back in about a week.

As Kiyori turned the lights on to her large dorm room it all came to view. She walked in to their spacious living room dropping her bag on the floor and dropping on their red couch. Their carpet was beige color and all the walls were a plain white. In the living room, which made up most of their dorm, was a fairly large television, a red couch, a glass coffee table in the between the two, and a mini refrigerator on the side. To the left of the room were two twin beds facing the living room, and a large window on the side. Opposite of the window were two large mahogany desks mirroring each other. Each having a dell laptop and papers and writing instruments scattered all around.

For the next 3 days Kiyori stayed in her dorm in silence. She wasn't really feeling up to speed; in fact, I think Kiyori was about to get a cold. Food wasn't a problem, Satsuki and Kiyori kept a lot in their dorm.

Kiyori sat down on the couch once more with her legs up. She grabbed the remote, ready for another day of being a couch potatoe.

"BOOM!" the door slammed open.

"Kiyo-kiyo!" came a high pitched voice coming from a young man. He ran at Kiyori at full speed and…

-glomp!-

"Kiyo-kiyo! Why have you not called me to say you have returned?" the boy whined with those anime water fall tears.

Kiyori gave him a warm yet weak smile after realizing it was her friend, Yuki. "My apologizes Yuki-kun, I just wanted to be alone for a while… I haven't been feeling good lately…" she sighed.

"Hmpf… alright. I forgive you!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Kiyori giggled and gave him a hug. "Sorry... I've actually been here for three days already…" she admitted plainly.

"Nyaa!" ;;

"Then you owe me! C'mon! Let's go get some ice cream! Your treat!" he exclaimed happily with a confident grin. Kiyori laughed a little then nodded. Yuki waited for Kiyori to get changed with an innocent, yet mischievous grin spread across his face.

Kiyori walked out from the bathroom (which is the first door to the left when you step in the dorm room, by the way)

"Whadya think?" Kiyori smirked with a wink. Her hair was down and in its regular layered and half flipped sharp tips style. She wore loose cocoa brown capris folded up, with light blue lace at the sides. She had a fashionable sky blue tank top on which had unique designs on the chest area. Her right hand had on a brown fingerless glove with a two bracelets on each wrist, a light blue snap band was on the left arm, and cute shoes which matched her capris.

"Bravo," Yuki smiled, approving her outfit. He himself was wearing a white polo with half its buttons opened, grayish black jeans, fingerless grayish black gloves, and a few necklaces and bracelets here and there. Yuki had short uneven bangs, hair up to his shoulders, the back was barbered, and …well, it looked really cool.

"Let's go!" Yuki grinned jumping up and pulling Kiyori out of her dorm, Kiyori closing the door the last second. "Ahh!"

- - - - At the park right outside the Rikkyo grounds - - - -

"So when did you arrive, Yuki-kun?" inquired Kiyori as they walked along.

"A few hours ago," Yuki said plainly with his eyes closed and hands behind his head to hold it up.

-Face fault-

"Oh…" –sweat drop-

Yuki opened his eyes and questioned, "So why are you back so early kiyo-kiyo-chan?" –blink-

Kiyori gave an exasperated sigh, "Parents."

"Ahh… There it is!" shouted Yuki. "Ice creeaam!" he squealed.

Kiyori giggled.

"I'll race you th—oof!" She started as she crashed into someone. Luckily, he caught her before they both fell.

"You okay…?" came a soothing, and slightly deep voice Kiyori heard just above her head, which is, by the way, pressed against this strangers chest.

Hope you liked it! ;) R&R

Peace.


End file.
